clash_of_lords_2_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiron Evolution
Chiron | SKILL | AID SKILL | STATS | EVOLUTION | ENCHANTS | ENLIGHTENMENT Back to Epic Heroes 'The 12 steps of Hero Evolution' The evolution pattern of a hero follows the signs of the Zodiac. Each level unlocks a bonus for that hero but requires that the player meet certain requirements and costs. Please note that hero level requirement may need a certain amount of Glory to reach but is otherwise not stated. Aries - Finesse Tenacity Increases 5000 + 15% HP. Taurus - Finesse Strength Lvl 1 Increases 300 + 10% ATK. Gemini - Fortitude Fire Shadow Lvl 1 Spawns a Chiron clone each time an enemy Hero enters battle. These clones have 100% of Chiron's base HP and 50% of Chiron's base ATK. A curse befalls any attacker who kills these clones, reducing its DMG by 15%. Also Hero HP is reduced by 10% over 12 sec (up to 50,000 HP). Cancer - Finesse Blessing Lvl 1 Increases DMG Reduction by 30% while defending and stationed in Heroes Hall. Leo - Divine Flame of War Lvl 1 Recovers 30% HP and creates a clone of itself with 100% base HP and ATK. Also gives all summoned units the sacrificial ring buff, increasing ATK Rate and DMG by 25% and reducing HP of enemies within the ring by 3% every 3 sec (up to 4,000 HP each time). Virgo - Finesse Tenacity Lvl 2 Increases 20,000 +50% HP. Libra - Finesse Strength Lvl 2 Increases 1,000 +35% ATK. Scorpio - Fortitude Fire Shadow Lvl 2 Spawns a Chiron clone each time an enemy Hero enters battle. These clones have 100% of Chiron's base HP and 100% of Chiron's base ATK. A curse befalls any attacker who kills these clones, reducing its DMG by 21%. Also Hero HP is reduced by 18% over 15 sec (up to 120,000 HP). Sagittarius - Finesse Blessing Lvl 2 Increases DMG Reduction by 70% while defending and stationed in Heroes Hall. Capricorn - Divine Flame of War Lvl 2 Recovers 55% HP and creates a clone of itself with 100% base HP and 150% base ATK. Also gives all summoned units the sacrificial ring buff, increasing ATK Rate by 50% and DMG by 33% and reducing HP of enemies within the ring by 5% every 3 sec (up to 8,000 HP each time). Aquarius - Fortitude Fire Shadow lvl 3 Spawns a Chiron clone each time an enemy Hero enters battle. These clones have 100% of Chiron's base HP and 150% of Chiron's base ATK. A curse befalls any attacker who kills these clones, reducing its DMG by 30%. Also Hero HP is reduced by 35% over 18 sec (up to 210,000 HP). Pisces - Divine Flame of War Lvl 3 Recovers 100% HP and creates a clone of itself with 100% base HP and 200% base ATK. Also gives all summoned units the sacrificial ring buff, increasing ATK Rate by 100% and DMG by 50% and reducing HP of enemies within the ring by 7% every 3 sec (up to 12,000 HP each time).